


The Timeline

by MultiiiFandomWorld



Series: Lily's Garden [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiiiFandomWorld/pseuds/MultiiiFandomWorld
Summary: This is just a timeline of the "Lily's Garden" series for the ones who like to keep up with what I'll be writing. I might heavily edit "The Four Potter Siblings" so you can keep up with the time they take place in.
Series: Lily's Garden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017211
Kudos: 1





	The Timeline

1977:  
Avaline Rose Potter is born

1978:  
Elizabeth Aster Potter is born

1980:  
Harry Potter is born

1981:  
Ara Lyra Black is born  
James and Lily are killed

1986:  
Ara's mother dies and Remus takes Ara away

1988:  
Ara is adopted by the sisters  
Avaline adopts a Runespoor 

Avaline starts Hogwarts

1989:  
Elizabeth starts Hogwarts

1991:  
Avaline graduates from Hogwarts early  
Elizabeth transfers to Drumstang  
Harry gets his letter from Hogwarts and starts his first year  
Elizabeth adopts a Wampus Cat 

1992:  
Ara starts Hogwarts  
Ara adopts an Owl  
The sisters meet Harry the next morning after the sorting


End file.
